


Exceptional

by Siriusstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Developing Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marriage, Triple Drabble, stiles is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: This is a very short story of Derek, delegate from Earth, and Stiles, an alien.





	Exceptional

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Исключение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817711) by [greencrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencrayon/pseuds/greencrayon)



> This has been finished since early this year. It was going to be a gift fic for someone until I learned it contained elements they probably wouldn't like.  
> Now it's just a strange little sci-fi Sterek ficlet--a triple drabble, each part including these three randomly generated words: “orange, planet, traffic.”  
> I'm posting it and moving on.

(1)

Since coming to the planet as part of a trade negotiations team, Derek Hale had adapted to its denser atmosphere, its permanently orange sky, its airborne traffic jams.

Closer to earth - to _nassum,_ that is - he’d accepted that his living quarters, modified for Terran needs, defaulted occasionally to the prior occupants’, whose world orbited Proxima Centauri.

The citizens of Zesta Zonti reminded him of Earth’s more priggish snobs, affording Derek the respect due a dignitary but otherwise aloof, confining their interactions to strictest accord with protocol.

Derek had formal contacts only, no friends.

Except for Stiles, the exception named Stiles.

 

(2)

The interviewer was a flawless replica of human female. Her pronunciation of Terran English, however, was not so flawless.

“You are Derresh Ha-lay, of planet Ee-arth, System Sol. You shall beesh fierst Terran to …” after sputtering feedback, “…an Aloysishian, Stiles.”

“Do you mean _marry_?” Derek asked into the dark beyond the orange studio lights.

“Yee-esh,” something answered.

Later, buoying through traffic, Derek considered, insofar as interviews, he’d had worse.

There’d been no neural induction eliciting revelations from him such as on their second date Stiles transformed into a tentacle creature and Derek had lost consciousness from his numerous orgasms.

  

(3)

Stiles steered the _tinkgit_ out of the traffic stream, Zesta Zonti’s lights lost in the fog below, leaving only sea reflecting orange to be seen till they neared the mid-ocean spires where they’d honeymoon.

Derek didn’t possess the required speech organs to accurately pronounce the Aloysishian word for “honeymoon.”

Similarly he possessed no detachable segments to exchange with Stiles, and for that reason their marriage ceremony had been drastically simplified, providing another historic first in the planet’s history.

Also for exactly that reason Derek kept out of his vows mention he had only his heart to give his beloved Stiles.


End file.
